Clear Skies
Clear Skies is a webseries from the Streampunks group, focusing on actual play sessions of a campaign. The series premiered on January 13, 2020, on the QueueTimes channel on , with videos uploaded to later in the week. The first episode was simply titled "Prologue". Clear Skies focuses on the crew of the , the first ship of her class, in 2381, several years after the returns from the Delta Quadrant. As a new ship designed to test new technologies, the Ross is assigned to the Shackleton Expanse, the setting of 's Living Campaign. Though the series is a "spiritual sequel" to the group's previous webseries, , the copyright to that show's original creations remained with its producers , meaning that none of the Shield of Tomrrow's characters or concepts could be followed up on in Clear Skies. in the 2410s. ( )]]One week before the series premiere, a Q&A session was streamed, where it was announced that a secondary campaign, focused on a Klingon captain and crew, would be streaming alongside the main Clear Skies campaign. Also announced was a special partnership with , in which the USS Ross would appear in that video game. However, unlike the from Shield of Tomorrow which functions as an NPC ship in STO, the Ross would actually be a fully-realized playable starship. Cast * Sam De Leve as Captain Azeri Sull, commanding officer * Gina DeVivo as Lt. Commander EXEO, first officer/ship's counselor * Revati Dhomse as Lieutenant Jane Lakat, chief science officer * Xander Jeanneret as Chief Theq Lynadas, chief engineer * Bonnie Gordon as Lt. Commander M'Qrell, chief medical officer * Aki as Ambassador Olyn Madzhin-Nil, diplomat :and * Eric Campbell as the Game Master NPCs USS Ross personnel * Lt. Commander Yeri Prahl, chief tactical officer and security chief * Lieutenant Zhyllis Vrenn, chief helmsman * Ensign Aulyn Dari, engineer * Chief Petty Officer Amandeep Singh, transporter chief * Yeoman 3rd Class Azzmi Shanto, captain's assistant * Ensign Ryan Kale, life support technician Civilians * Tygan Nauls * Solun, Ten-Forward host * Dr. Yata, Cetacean Operations specialist * Alora Anophis, librarian Starfleet Command personnel * Admiral Naulis Rhee * Commander Rogen * Rear Admiral Collin McClane Narendra Station personnel * Admiral April Hebert, Starfleet commanding officer * General Kargan, KDF commanding officer Other * Doctor Andrea Redgrave, Daystrom Institute holoprogramming specialist Others * Orwell * Patience * Dill :As in most tabletop roleplaying games, the non-player characters are typically portrayed by the game master, though other players may perform as additional NPCs on occasion. All ''Clear Skies NPCs are performed by Eric Campbell, unless otherwise noted.'' Episodes Season One * "Prologue" * "The Stage Is Set" * "The Stowaway" * "SB-24" The League of Whimsy The League of Whimsy is the and associated server for Eric Campbell, the game master of Clear Skies. Exclusive information, including character sheets and other details, is released through the Patreon, and patrons are able to join in Clear Skies roleplay on the server, as well as have their characters potentially included as NPCs in Clear Skies episodes. External links * *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHVibqh7yRwogVxLuZzYAlEDkyz0DB0b8 Clear Skies YouTube playlist] * *[https://clear-skies-rpg.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page The Clear Skies wiki] * Category:Fan fiction series Category:Roleplaying games Category:Web series Category:Clear Skies